This invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming images visible to audiences in live stage performances. More specifically, the invention relates to a relatively compact system for forming virtual images and creating visual effects in a stage setting.
The art of staging presentations that incorporate optical illusions has been practiced for many years. One of the most popular illusions is created through use of projectors and screens and results in apparent three-dimensional images that a viewing audience sees on-stage during a show or presentation.
These prior art illusion systems can be generally categorized as follows: projections onto gauze or other transparent surfaces; projections on live smoke; three-dimensional film technique; and multiple Blue Room techniques. The categories of systems are discussed in substantial detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,985 to Rogers. The discussion includes detailed explanations of the various different Blue Room techniques.
More recently, changes in technology have allowed for more sophisticated systems with computerized lighting coordinated with projectors. There has even been teaching of combining projection systems with object tracking devices to tie live performances in with the projection system. These types of techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,625 and 5,528,425 to Beaver.
Drawbacks with existing technologies noted above include the possible logistic nightmare of a projection system. A screen and projector combination typically requires substantial space between a screen and projector. The combination is also a concern with respect to the registration of the projector itself in relation to the screen. The process of projection convergence and screen alignment is time consuming and requires a skilled technician. In any event, when performing on-stage and using two screens like in Beaver, there must be space between the rear projector and the rear screen as well as space between the second projector and the overhead screen. In smaller auditoriums or meeting places, it is very difficult to try to stage these systems such as, for instance, the Beaver system. Space limitations may require a substantial reduction in the size of the effects area that can be created.
In addition to the foregoing, there are fundamental limitations to projection systems generally. First, the use of lighting on-stage to illuminate a person or actor can wash out the images being projected on the various screens, particularly a back screen. Also, in order to achieve some effects, the screens are movable. Moving screens will require moving projectors and the resulting logistical drawbacks coordinating the projector/screen movement.
Another problem with live presentations is coordinating a live performance with images shown on various screens. The Beaver reference discloses object tracking devices to try to solve this problem, but known tracking systems may not always be reliable. Known tracking systems may also be subject to interference from adjacent metal structures (especially if moving) and from adjacent electrical equipment systems. Tracking systems are also very expensive and difficult to integrate with multiple graphics, video, lighting and other equipment system control software. Rather than using a tracking device, an actor giving a live performance usually must look at an off-stage monitor to see what the audience sees and react accordingly. These side glances can take away from the overall visual effect of a performance. In other words, it is difficult for an actor to see the same composite imagery as the audience, because the actor is in the middle of the composite.
It is an objection of the present invention, therefore, to overcome the foregoing drawbacks and provide an improved apparatus and method for forming images during live performances.
In one embodiment, an apparatus for displaying visual effects for live presentations involves a stage and a viewing area in which is seated an audience. The stage comprises a foreground side and a background side wherein the foreground side is adjacent the viewing area and the background side is on the side of the stage opposite the foreground side. A back display is comprised of a first flat panel video display wherein the back display is mounted toward the background side of the stage and the first flat panel video display is visible to the audience. A partially-silvered portal mirror is mounted toward the foreground side of the stage at an angle to a vertical plane in front of the audience. A performance area is provided between the back display and the portal mirror. A second flat panel video display that is not visible to the audience displays images that are reflected off of the portal mirror and create a virtual image visible to the audience. The apparatus may further include the portal mirror mounted at an angle so that it is inclined upwardly away from the foreground side of the stage with the second flat panel video display mounted above the stage and above the portal mirror. Alternatively, the portal mirror may be mounted at an angle so that it inclines upwardly toward the foreground side of the stage and a second flat panel video display is mounted below the portal mirror. The apparatus may further include a monitor mirror mounted parallel to the second flat panel video display and on the opposite side of the portal mirror from the second flat panel video display. In a still further embodiment, the apparatus may include an off-stage set including a video camera, a background and a second performance area. The video camera records images from the background and second performance area and feeds those images into the first or second flat panel video displays.
The invention also includes a method for creating visual effects during live presentations comprising a number of steps. First, it includes providing a stage and a viewing area in which an audience is seated. This stage comprises a foreground side and a background side wherein the foreground side is adjacent the viewing area and background side is on the side of the stage opposite the foreground side. A back display comprised of a first flat panel video display is mounted toward the background side of the stage and the first flat panel video display is visible to the audience. The stage further includes a partially-silvered portal mirror wherein the portal mirror is mounted toward the foreground side of the stage and further wherein the portal mirror is mounted at an angle to a vertical plane in front of the audience. A performance area between the back display and the portal mirror is provided. A second flat panel video display that is not visible to the audience displays images that are reflected off the portal mirror and create a virtual image visible to the audience. The method further includes the steps of sending signals to the first and second flat panel video displays that form images thereon visible to the audience. The method further includes placing a person or object in the performance area and directing lights on them so that they are visible to the audience. In this method, the audience simultaneously sees the composite image made up of the images from the first and second flat panel video displays and the person or object placed in the performance area. In a further alternative, the method further includes providing a monitor mirror mounted parallel to the second flat panel video display and on the opposite side of the portal mirror from the second flat panel video display. The method also includes in a further variation of providing an off-stage set comprising a video camera, a background and a second performance area wherein the video camera records images from the background and the second performance area and further wherein those images recorded by the video camera are fed into the first or second flat panel video displays.